deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3: Return to the Megavents/Walkthrough
Megavents *1. After the lift ride down, you would be under attack from the Slashers. Kill them. *2. You would need to weld a series of objects together with charged Rivet Gun shots just like at the P-Sec Headquarters. Afterward, Nathan and his group would continue onto a walkway. *3. Weapon Upgrade #1: It would be on your left behind a pillar next to some fleshy growth right after finishing the welding mini-game. *4. Text Log #1: As Nathan passed over where Weapon Upgrade #1 was, you would be able to snatch this in the distance, although you would be traveling over to it anyway. *5. Nathan would stop to Free Look. Try to grab as much ammo as you could around the crates. *6. Next, use melee attacks to slash through the "Corruption" (The fleshy growth) as Nathan and co. progressed. *7. After reaching the carnage on the other side, fight the Slashers off as Nathan and co. continued across the next catwalk. *8. Eventually, you would reach another platform with crates to open the containing ammo and two routes to choose: Left or Right. Go left first. Storage Closet *1. You would be going here if you went left. Cut through the Corruption growth to the other side. *2. Kill the Slashers and beat the Hacking Mini-game. This opened a storage closet filled with goodies. *3. Text Log #2: Inside the storage closet. *4. Weapon Upgrade #2: Inside the storage closet. *5. Nathan would return and automatically take the other route. Walkways *1. You would eventually have to take this route, whether you selected it first or not. Hack through the growth and kill the enemies when they appeared. *2. Nathan would continue to step through the growth on the ground across the walkway. Collect all of the ammo and a Pulse Rifle on the ground. *3. A tentacle would grab Lexine. Shoot the thick, round growth on it to get it to drop her. *4. The miner that you are escorting would get snatched by the tentacle and try to take Lexine with her. Shoot the miner quickly so he died and letted go. *5. Continue on and grab all of the ammo that you could when Nathan "Free Looked" at the platform ahead. *6. Grab the Plasma Cutter in the broken pipe above the ammo during "Free Look". *7. Use Kinesis to shove the debris aside and continue. *8. Weapon Upgrade #3: On the platform just to the left of the ramp at the end of the walkway. I would suggest grabbing it just after you turned toward the walkway. *9. The next walkway would have tons of baddies including Female Slashers that spitted acid blobs from a far-off walkway. Get the P-Sec Pistol out and head-shot the Female Slashers, also shooting the blobs if they manage to fling one or use Kinesis to send them back. The Pulse Rifle/Rivet Gun should handle the other monsters. Access Tunnels *1. Nathan would go forward after a lengthy cutscene. Cut through the growth. *2. Open the crates for ammo and be sure to grab the Flamethrower on the shelving. *3. The group would enter an access tunnel after you completed a Hacking Mini-game. Cut through another set of growth when you had to. *4. Audio Log #1: It was to the right in the T-junction after cutting through the growth in the tunnels. You would want to grab it before Nathan made a left. *5. After cutting through some more growth, Nathan would hit another fork in the road. Neither route had anything special and both met up again very soon. If you go right, you would need to use Kinesis to drag a loose panel onto a hole to get past it. *6. Cut through the growth and Nathan would head down a hole. *7. There would be Leapers everywhere. Discourage them with flames and liberal shooting. Make sure to grab the goodies in each of the alcoves that Nathan walked past (He would turn toward each of them briefly). *8. At the end of the tunnel, Nathan would enter the next one, turn left, then right and encounter a Leaper in his face. Watch out for it and cook it with the Flamethrower. *9. Weapon Upgrade #4: You had the briefest chance to grab this in a dead-end when Nathan turned left after entering the next tunnel, before turning right to face the Leaper that jumped in his face. *10. Afterward, Nathan and co. would flee out of the tunnel into a storage room. Open the crate for ammo. *11. Text log #3: Lexine would eventually comment "We made it!" after entering the storage room, immediately after Nathan turned left to face a shelving unit holding the log and some ammo. If you miss it, you would likely not be able to grab it again. *12. The group would enter a shuttle bay. Fight the last of the Slashers and Leapers off and the group would eventually board a shuttle after you survived a Hacking Mini-game/Slasher attack combo. Category:Dead Space: Extraction Walkthroughs